


we all vowed that we wouldn't stay

by rosewitchx



Series: "it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Homecoming Dance, One Shot, Short, Sleepovers, Slow Dancing, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: peter ditches liz at homecoming to fight her dad. mj steps in.





	we all vowed that we wouldn't stay

"liz, i'm sorry."

his words lingered in the air like poison gas.

liz stood there for like a whole minute in absolute silence. everyone was watching, but mj wouldn't have given it much thought if it weren't for a few things.

one:  _liz was the one standing there as everyone stared at her._

two:  _peter had just ditched her and ran away._

so mj stepped forward.

she grabbed her by the wrist, gently; she knew what it felt when you got grabbed too hard, especially by surprise. "hey, you ok?"

liz just blinked at her for a moment. "yeah," she said, shaking her head a little, "yeah, i'm. i'm fine."

her hand was trembling underneath mj's.

so she did the logical thing and began dancing.

"what are you doing," liz whispered at her. it's not like she wasn't slowly swaying her hips to mj's steps, but...

_but what?_

liz wasn't sure. 

"we're just dancing." mj was as deadpan and nonchalant as ever; at least that was comforting. 

"oh." 

it was a slow dance. it was nice, and eventually, liz forgot the stares headed towards her.

it was very nice.

she had a lot of fun, somehow.  

"thank you," she'd whisper later that night, laying down on mj's bed with borrowed pajamas. "i had a lot of fun."

"no prob," mj'd reply, looking outside her window. "i just didn't want you to be alone."

and  _oh,_ her heart's suddenly beating faster, and what does that even mean for her?

for now? she doesn't care.

she let's mj hold her hand as they watch the sun rise over queens.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay  
> title from idle town


End file.
